


无价之宝

by pdddyxl



Category: Richard III - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), TTSS - Fandom, WildTarget, cabinpressure
Genre: Chinese Language, Hector Dixon/Martin Crieff - Freeform, John Waston/Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Richard/Peter Gillem - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU背景介绍：因为生存化境恶化地球上只剩下了融合人，于是世界就越发的弱肉强食起来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无价之宝

Peter迟到了，又一次，这并不是他第一次悖逆Richard，但他承认，如果按照常理来说，他的确应该做一只乖猫咪，服服帖帖的趴在Richard的膝上，偶尔撒撒娇或者用自己的舌头来取悦对方，反正整个白金汉宫也没人不知道他们到底是什么关系，包括Richard的妻子。但很不幸的，Peter并不认为先天生理上的不足就足以让他对别人唯命是从，让自己在对方的床上做一只温顺可人的猫咪一辈子，他爱这个国家，他当然爱死了，他是这儿的子民，曾为这个国家做过不少让他险些丧命的事，希望这里变得更好。但他也爱Richard，尽管他从来都没说过，也很少表现出来，但他的确深爱着Richard，那个让人琢磨不透的混蛋总是在用各种方法玩弄他，以至于他完全不知道自己在对方眼里到底是何种存在。

这次的六人会议，哦，至少Ptere认为这次应该是六人会议，因为近期他听说Dixon也买到了他的猫咪，没错，买，用了大概可以让某个小城市运转上好几年的价钱买了一只混血的小杂种，那个小家伙让他花在床上的时间更多了，不过反正他也有的是钱不是吗。

Peter更喜欢把这样隔三差五的会议称之为＂家庭聚会＂，比起首相把它比作＂三狮聚头＂要温馨多了，毕竟真正的狮子只有Richard一个人，John和Dixon都是狼而已，最重要的是，他们三个人是兄弟，所以首相那样的称谓显然就不合适了。

Peter拿着自己的西装外套，疾步穿过走廊，来到可以直接进入会厅的更衣室处，Brenda正在那里等他，那个精明能干的金发女孩儿总是喜欢冲他笑，谁都看得出来她对Peter有好感，尽管身为助理的她应该比任何人都清楚，Peter只不过是Richard的膝上猫咪而已。

＂要我帮您拿外套吗，Mr．Gillem？＂Brenda有些发愣的盯着Peter的脖颈看，对方衣领处的领带已经松了，露出些许泛着浅红色的皮肤，衣领的遮盖让那里鲜少能见到阳光，所以显得格外白皙，此刻汗水正以一种及其缓慢又色情的速度舔过对方的脖颈处，＂您真是…流了很多汗。＂Brenda碰到对方高温的指尖，她不确定Peter是不是发烧了或者怎么样，毕竟一切事物对她来讲都有点高温，她是一条成年蟒蛇，如果可以的话，她现在真是忍不住想要吐芯子了。

＂不用。＂Peter露出了一个温和又疏远的笑容，手上干脆利落的解开了自己的领带，松开了紧束着的领口，走进了更衣室。这次不是发情期，他想着，因为没日没夜的工作的关系，他的发情期很不稳定，那总让事情变得格外麻烦，但很幸运的，这次不是，那大概就是昨天晚上他和Richard做太久了，对方还用阴茎把他狠狠的勾在床上，把他弄得又痛又爽，在把他从里到外完全操开、射了他一肚子精液之后，还没有及时清理，Richard当然不会帮他清理，对方总是有着雄狮的一些坏习惯，而Peter全身都是牙印和吻痕，腰部酸软，腿根也颤抖个不停，后穴被彻底打开了，合不拢的颤搐着，稍微动一动精液就会从里面流出来，他疲惫万分，光是走路就够费劲的了，更不可能自己走到浴室去清理自己，于是现在他害得自己发烧了。Peter忍不住难受的咕噜了一声，尽量快速的脱掉自己的三件套，他瞥见更衣镜里面自己满是爱痕的身体，那些痕迹有些较浅，已经消退成浅淡的红色，还有些则是变成了瘀青，牙印更是一个都没下去，他摸了摸自己脖颈处沉甸甸的项圈，这个玩艺总是时刻提醒着他自己现在的身份和处境。

Peter稍微后退了几步，在会议中他们总是要变回猫咪待在主人身边的，Sherlock是，Peter当也是，新来的那个小家伙肯定也要这样，他维持着自己猫咪的姿态，步伐柔软的走进了会厅，走到Richard的座位旁一跃而上，乖巧的待在对方的手边，而Richard则是立刻把手搭在了他的脖颈上，宣誓着他的所有权，几乎是肉眼可见的强烈占有欲和控制欲。

会厅内的光线并不明亮，三个人都坐的很远，当然了，他们的关系也没有一般兄弟那么亲密，所以没必要虚情假意的寒暄，谁都知道首相并不是无缘无故把他们三个人称为＂三狮＂的，身为政客的Richard手段强硬的控制着国家的外交，而John则是掌握着国家的大部分军力，Dixon把控着这个国家的黑手党命脉，如果政府需要，那些黑活总是由他处理，每次他都做的干净利落，手段果决，堪称完美，同时也让人心生寒意。

他们还没有真正开始会议，在他们三个人开始说正事之前，炫耀自己的猫咪似乎成了某种固定的传统，Peter顺从的蹭着Richard的手指，身体微微拱起，把自己蓬松柔软的纯白色毛发送入对方手掌中，享受着对方的抚摸，扮演着自己乖猫咪的角色。而Sherlock则是有点拘谨的蜷缩着身子坐在那里，他身体颤抖，看起来有些难耐的磨蹭着John的手指，尾巴左右不停地乱动，耳朵也服服帖帖的向后并拢，偶尔在尾根被爱抚的时候发出微弱的、舒服的咕噜声。这是因为什么大家都心知肚明，毕竟谁都知道Sherlock曾经是只野猫，并不是那种温顺的家养猫咪，他总会忍不住反抗John，对此他自己也懊恼万分，John是他见过最包容、最有耐心的主人，总会温柔的鼓励他的每一丝顺从和进步，还会称赞他独一无二的才华，就算是必要的惩罚也总是在体谅他。

尽管Sherlock已经在尽力了，可他却还是无法控制好自己的爪子，无法很好的收起自己锋利的指甲。他很爱John，根本就快要离不开John了，当然John也爱他，可他却每每在肾上腺素的指使下气急败坏的把John的手臂弄得伤痕累累，这次也一样，所以他心甘情愿的接受惩罚，此刻屁股里嗡嗡震动的跳蛋让他几乎无法思考，他从里到外都被这个小东西狠狠的操开了，高度敏感的身体几乎在对方的抚摸下简直要化成一滩水，Sherlock夹紧屁股，他只感觉自己身体里的力气都被抽走一样，腰部酥软，腿也不听话的在打颤，在他体内震动着的那个可恶的小东西正随着充分的润滑在他的肠道深处不安分得乱动，偶尔蹭过他的前列腺，让他忍不住黑亮的毛发微微炸起，喉咙里舒服的咕噜出声来，他的阴茎挺立，前液把他的私处的毛发弄的湿润柔软，他很庆幸John在今天早上把那个小东西弄的湿漉漉的塞入他体内的时候，体贴的给他戴上了抑精环，以防止他就这么被干的射出来，毕竟在这种会议上被一个跳蛋干到射出来简直是奇耻大辱，Sherlock这辈子都不想尝试一次。

比起另外两个人都不苟言笑的坐在那里，Dixon看起来则是轻松多了，他不断揉弄着自家猫咪敏感的尾巴，满意的看着对方在他的爱抚下委屈的颤抖着，却又顺从的不敢反抗，他好像事不关己一样笑着，那种鲨鱼一样的微笑几乎已经成了他的一项代表，谁也不知道那是意味着他心情舒畅、还是那只是个生气的前兆，黑手党的工作是在刀尖上舔血的工作，极高的风险率伴随着丰厚的利润和少得可怜的存活率，所以关于Dixon的谣言也是数不胜数。不过相比主人的淡然，他的那只小猫咪倒是显得紧张的要命，可怜的小家伙看起来被吓坏了，就像是第一次见到这种阵势一样一个劲儿的往Dixon怀里钻，这也难怪，毕竟他是Dixon从Irene手里买来的猫咪，是只从小就在宠物店里过着安逸生活、懂得如何顺从的宠物猫，他的体型娇小，身体柔软，眼神温顺，白色的绒毛上面夹杂着几块橘黄色的，尽管毛色不纯，但一看就是适合关在家里，拴在床上好好疼爱的猫咪。

在Dixon第三次把Crieff从自己怀里抱出来，放在椅子的扶手上并且失败了的时候，他微笑着扯了一下对方脖颈间的项圈，并不是很用力，那上面有一个大小适中的银质铃铛，随着微微的震动发出了清脆的响声，Crieff在他怀里瑟缩了一下，试图让对方改变心意一样蹭了蹭他的黑色高领毛衣，还仰起头湿漉漉的大眼睛看着Dixon，可惜Dioxn的表情没有丝毫变化，也没有多说一个多余的单词，只是用手拍了拍右侧的扶手，下达了一个不容置否的命令。Crieff的耳朵忍不住向后服帖，示弱一般缓慢的磨蹭着离开了对方的怀抱，他不知道自己是不是又惹Dixon生气了，他一向都很乖的，大部分时间都是，至少在他乖乖听话的时候Dixon对他都是格外温柔的，毕竟生气起来的Dixon一点都不好，不光会惩罚他，玩弄他的身体，还会把他一次次推入高潮边缘，然后再残忍的拉回来，直到他实在承受不住这一切，颤抖着、哭泣着乞求对方让他射精，给予他快感和高潮，往往这时候Dixon才会放过他，有时候会好心的让他去，有时候则是让他一直忍耐着。最重要的是，Dixon偶尔还会用他的结狠狠的把他结在床上，猫咪的甬道不是为那个准备的，如果不是充分的润滑过，Crieff都会被结的很痛，痛的要命，但他也会感觉又痛又爽，感觉自己被完完全全的打开填满，被很好的使用，他自己也说不清自己是喜欢这种还是讨厌这种惩罚，但非要说的话，他还挺喜欢Dixon的，所以他很享受和对方做爱。

＂谈谈这次法案的事，＂Richard最先回到了正题，可是他的手并没有离开Peter的脖颈，依然享受着对方皮毛柔软美好的触感，＂关于那些融合度较低、没什么攻击力的人民，期望得到平等对待的法案。＂

＂如果你能稍微让那些议员给予那些人民任何一点的保障，或许我就不用出动军队去镇压了，＂John的声音听起来格外愤怒，手上却依旧安抚一般揉弄着Sherlock的耳根，＂想想吧，那些人流浪在外，许多公司把他们拒之门外，他们没有收入，甚至有些被当成物品一样来回贩卖。＂他感觉到Sherlock在听到这些之后明显不适的瑟缩了一下，一时间怒火更盛，＂强迫我出动军队，正是现在事情愈演愈烈的原因，大英帝国的子民也开始强权专制，互相残杀了。真是天佑女王。＂他讽刺道。

＂哦，那么，如果我能请你好心把那些好吃懒做、用着纳税人税款的士兵训练的稍微好一丁点，上一次的强行镇压都不会死掉那么多人，＂Richard同样充满讽刺的回应着，＂在和平年代，士兵简直就是可笑的摆设，军纪涣散，毫无用处。＂他的视线扫过坐在John手边的Sherlock，对方则是微微弓起了身子，尾巴弯成弧形，爪子也伸了出来，一副备战的样子。

＂抱歉，我刚刚是听到了你们在互相推诿吗？我是不是不小心来到了美国？＂Dixon忍不住笑出了声，可他手上玩弄自家猫咪尾巴的动作却丝毫没有停下来的意思，甚至还放到唇边用自己的犬齿咬了咬对方敏感的尾尖，本来Crieff就已经颤抖的像秋天树上最后一片落叶一样了，这个动作更是害得毫无准备的小猫咪惊讶的从喉咙里溢出了一声呜咽，他偷偷的侧过头看了Dixon一下，和对方四目相对之后又立刻转了回去，不安的动了动他那只橙白相间的小爪子，绷紧了身体坐的更直了，也不知道他是紧张还是害羞。Dixon的视线从始至终都没离开过Crieff，他真是喜欢死Crieff身上细碎柔软、颜色不同的毛发了，当然他也享受被Crieff担惊受怕、不知所措的浅蓝色瞳孔盯着的感觉，对方每次被狠狠惩罚之后依然会小心翼翼的贴过来，磨蹭他的身体或者舔舐他的指尖来讨好他，简直就是一只有小狗性格的猫咪，这总让他有一种自己可能永远不会厌倦这个小家伙的感觉。

＂你就答应那些人好了，Richard，反正你的Peter不也一直很渴望他们这些弱势群体可以得到平等吗。＂话出于无心，也的确是事实，出口讽刺并不是他的风格，他是个喜欢放狠话并且乐于做实事儿的人，可是他的两位兄长这样争吵不休，在他看来实在是太滑稽了。

尽管如此Peter还是因为对方的话不安的炸起了身子，尾巴弯曲，爪尖也露了出来，冲着对方发出了警告的喵呜声，Richard安抚性质的揉了揉他的脖颈，示意他乖乖坐好，不急不慢的回应着对方，＂如果你能在床上少花那么一点时间，稍微管理一下你的军火生意，别把那么多枪支卖给反抗军，我想我们现在可能根本没必要坐在这里讨论这个了。＂

＂我能请你再说一次刚刚的话吗？难道英国现在也开始实行枪械管制了？＂Dixon看起来并没有因为对方的讽刺而恼怒，反而只是露出了那种鲨鱼一般的大大的笑容，毫不忌讳的直视着对方，似乎是在刻意火上浇油的顶撞着自己的兄长，他的手指磨擦着Crieff项圈下面触感温软的毛发，以此来安抚他的猫咪，这个可怜的小家伙看起来已经被完全激怒了，毛发蓬炸着，尾巴也弓了起来，对着Peter露出了自己的尖牙以示警告。

会厅又陷入了一片沉寂，才不过几句话，他们三个人就一如既往的让整个会议的气氛压抑到了极点，谁也不愿意率先做出让步，就那么互相僵持着，所有人都觉得在这种方面他们倒是格外的像兄弟，直到Brenda敲了敲门走进来，贴在Richard耳边说了几句什么之后，整个会厅犹如冰封一般的氛围才稍微缓和了一些，Richard公务缠身先行离开，另外两个人则是和往常一样在这里暂住一晚，明早才回到各自的住处。

TBC

 

~小剧场~

三只猫总是陪着主人一起乖乖的趴在主人的椅子扶手上。

主人们都有个坏习惯，喜欢舔嘴唇。

于是会议上，三个人不约而同的舔了一下嘴唇。

Peter偷偷侧过头看了一眼，被Richard发现了，于是他红着脸装作低下头在玩自己的爪子。

Sherlock转过头去，像发现小鱼干一样眼睛一闪一闪的望着John，John笑了笑，给了他一个轻吻。

Crieff转过了身子，跳下了椅子，扒在Dixon的腿上，红着脸又渴望又有些呆楞的看着对方的嘴唇。

最后Crieff因为太蠢被鄙视了。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家不要被我的脑洞吓到…我对他们是真爱。[吃牢饭]


End file.
